Black and White Goddess
by Ashurei12Yasha15
Summary: Lissana came back Lucy got kicked out.I know some of you people out there might have read a fanfic with a plot like this well I am trying it in my own verse. By the way those who is reading my other story I won't continue it sorry lost the will to move on if you want it PM me.
1. Leaving Fairy Tail and Meeting Dragons

Lucy's POV

**It's been a month since Lissana's return from the dead and everybody's ignoring my own best friend ignores me, she didn't even bother reading my new all I am waiting is for Team Natsu to kick me off the team**.Just then Team Natsu approach me.**Speak of the devil.**

* * *

****Normal POV

"Hey Luce"Natsu approach the blonde girl. ***Here it comes***Lucy thought**. **"We're kicking you out of the team so Lissana can join"Natsu said while grinning."And besides you're weak and always complain and besides you can take solo missions so you can become looked at Gray and Erza,they only nodded and said "Yeah".Lissana though is smirking evilly."It's alright guys"Lucy replied."Wish you luck"Lucy said forcing herself not to cry. "Well see you later Lucy" Natsu said waving.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I immediately ask Mira where master is but she's so busy serving Team Natsu I look for him instead I saw him in his office(why wouldn't he be)and ask him if I could leave Fairy Tail."Why child don't you like it here?"Master asked."Of course I like it here master I just want to train"I replied."Well then if that's what you want lend me your hand".I offered him my hand he began to chant some words then after a few seconds my Fairy Tail insignia was gone."Thank you master"I bowed to him."When will you return Lucy?"he asked."I'm not sure master,I'm not sure."Well then be careful"Master said."Will do master"I wave then left.

* * *

Normal POV

Lucy exited the master's office,she easily got out no one noticing her."Well then time to pack" she said.

~~30 minutes Time Skip~~

"That's done"Lucy said looking at the boxes."Open thee gate of the maiden,Virgo"she chanted."Punishment Hime-san?"Virgo asked."No punishment can you help me with this boxes can you bring them to the Celestial world?"Lucy asked."Hai Hime-san"Virgo said picking up the boxes and got up picking up her body bag and said goodbye to the landlady,then left.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I woke up seeing clear blue skies,trees,and a dragon.**Wait what a dragon.**"Who are you?"I asked."I'm Ashley I'm the strongest elemental dragon"she said standing up and puffing her chest slightly.I giggled at her introduction."I'm glad I made you laugh Lucy-sama"Ashley said eyes widen,"How did you know my name" I giggled,"I've known you since you we're little"."You're Lucy Heartfilia daughter of Layla Heartfilia,The queen of the worlds and Jude Heartfilia"Ashley said. "I'm here to train you seek to be stronger, ne?"she asked."Yes"I answered standing up and dusting of the dirt in my skirt."Well then let's go besides you don't have a choice to train is your mother's dying wish"Ashley said crouching signaling me to ride on her back I only shrugged and hopped on her back."I open thee gate of the dragons"she chanted,all of a sudden a portal appeared on top of us."You ready?"she asked.I nodded then she flied up."Goodbye Team Natsu,Goodbye Fairy Tail"I said a tear escaping my eyes I quickly wiped it away,disappearing inside the portal.

* * *

Inside the Portal Ashley's POV

We appeared inside the portal welcomed by loud roars.I landed in what looked like a castle,waiting there were all the dragons I landed beside Igneel,Grandeeney, and I landed we were surronded by dragons I shrugged them away then looked at Lucy she was smiling then she looked at me."I think I'm gonna like it here" she said smiling.I returned the smile then looked at my fellow dragons."We have a new queen"I yelled raising the hand of Lucy the whole Dragon Realm erupted in cheers. I smiled picturing what is yet to come

* * *

A/N:Hey guys I'm sorry if I sort of copied your styles well then R&R comments and flames are welcome


	2. Truth Revealed

~~1 Year Time Skip~~Master's POV

The guilds rowdy as ever they're celebrating Lissana's 1 year anniversary in joining Team Natsu.I sighed this is also Lucy's 1 year anniversary of leaving the guild finally I couldn't take it anymore.I yelled,"Shut up you brats".All the guild members looked at me."What's up master"I glared to the person who spoked,the reason why Lucy left I have known that he kicked out Lucy the following day the pink haired idiot,non other than Natsu Dragneel."Notice someone missing"I yelled to all. They all looked side to side looking if someone is missing they found none they just move their head left to right meaning "no" prociding with what they were doing I was about to yell when,suddenly Levy broke the noise,"Where's Lucy-chan?".they just shrugged then Natsu said,"Maybe she's sleeping at her house".That's where I finally snapped,"She's sleeping!"I yelled stoping them again to what they were doing. "How could a person sleep for 1 year!"I yelled again."What do you mean master?"Erza asked.I jump from the second floor landing in a soft "thud",then glared at everyone then stopped at Team Natsu."Lucy left Fairy Tail a year ago at this exact same day because everyone keep ignoring her"I heard several gasp then continued,"If you don't believe look at the guild's attendance record".I heard Mira Jane gasp, when I looked at her I saw her looking at the guild's record tears fall from her eyes then she said,"It's true Lucy's last record here was December 15 last year "."It's all my fault"I turned around to see Lissana crying,"It's all my fault I was very jealous of her so I ask Natsu to kick her out"she continued crying.I look to see every one had tears in their eyes I turn around then walked back to my office.

* * *

Natsu's POV

**Why did you leave Luce** I thought to myself then I remembered when I kicked her off the team.I saw master going back to his office I ran up to him and yelled,"You're joking right"I look at him in the eyes wishing for a yes sadly he mouthed a "no" then walked back to his office.I dropped on my knees and touched my shoulder and said "sorry".I told her it wasn't her fault then bowed my head and silently cried punching the floor.

* * *

Erza's POV

**I'm so sorry Lucy**

* * *

Gray's POV

**Why didn't I notice**

* * *

Levy's POV

**I'm such a bad friend**

* * *

Normal POV

The whole Fairy Tail was crying even master who was silently crying in his the whole guild was blaming theirselves for Lucy's of a sudden Natsu stood his bangs covering his eyes."We have to move on"he whole guild nodded. Little did they know they are in for a big suprise

Somwhere in the Dragon's Realm

Lucy sneezed twice."Are you okay Lucy"a red dragon nodded,"Let's go back with training".The red dragon just nodded

* * *

A/N well that's all I hope you enjoy


	3. Leaving the Dragon Realm

~~1 year time skip~~

Lucy's POV

**I never thought this the day will come**, the day I will be returning to Fairy here I am walking the towards Fairy Tail. I still remember what happened earlier.

FLASHBACK:

I was eating breakfast when Ashley told me that its my last training. I asked what is my last training she answered, "To return back to Fairy Tail"

"NANI!" I shouted I mean who wouldn't nobody told me that I will be returning to Fairy Tail.

"Don't worry you can do it Hime-san"Ashley confronted me

"I hope so Ashley"I said eating me breakfast

After Breakfast

"Bye squirt"Both Igneel and Metalicana said in unison

"Don't copy me metal face"Igneel shouted in Metalicana's face

"You're the one who copied me flame head"Metalicana shouted back

"Will you two stop fighting"Grandeeney yelled

"Hai"Both of them answered

I giggled **Grandeeney's like Erza and Igneel and Metalicana are like Natsu and Gray**. I shrugged of the thought then face Igneel,Metalicana,Grandeeney,Ashley and the other dragons

"I guess this is goodbye then" Ashley said

"Not goodbye just a see you later"I said Ashley smiled

" Beat up Natsu for me will ya"Igneel said

" Say hi to Wendy for me" Grandeeney said

" Say hi to Gajeel for me" Metalicana said

"Will do "I said steping inside the portal

END OF FLASHBACK

Now here I am back in present time. I was about to enter the guild

when I remembered that Natsu called me weak

" Surely 6 more months won't hurt"I said turning back around

" I need to get stronger", with that I dissapeared throught the forest

* * *

A/N: Well thanks for the reviews appreciated it so much sorry if it's short I'll try to make it long next time


	4. Joining Fairy Tail with a new Team

I'm back thanks for all the reviews and I'll try to make it better and my first language is Filipino then taught how to learn English and for those who wanted to know the training and how Lucy became a Queen I'll explain it in the later :(but don't worry I'll tell it promise

* * *

~~6 month Time Skip~~

Lucy's POV

I was walking down the same road of Magnolia going back to the guild more I heard a woman said

"Hey isn't that Shirokuro Megami" an old woman said

"Yeah and aren't they the legendary Doragonsureiya no yotsuko what are they doing here in Magnolia?" the old man next to him said

We just continue walking hearing the same questions over and over again.I still remembered what happened to us last 6 months how Doragonsureiya no yotsuko was born

FLASHBACK:

I just kept walking and walking throught the forest of Magnolia.I heard a cracking sound behind me. I just ignored it,then I heard it again

"Roar of the Celestial dragon" I yelled

"Wait nee-chan don't attack"I heard a familiar voice. I quickly withdrew my attack.

"Michelle is that you?" I asked

"I'm glad you remembered me nee-chan" Michelle said coming out of the bushes followed by a green cat.I quickly ran over to her.

"Michelle how come your in human form?" I asked

" I don't remember nee-chan, but when I woke up I'm Imitatia" Michelle said

"It's alright Michelle" I told her

" And I learned to use nature dragon slaying magic nee-chan and this is my exceed Megan" she said." Oh and somebody wants to see you too nee-chan" Michelle said

"Huh, who is it?" I asked

"You can come out now"Michelle yelled. Just then five forms came out of the bushes.

My eyes widened,"Alpha, Omega, Hannah,Fiona,Leona" I asked

"In the flesh" they all said in unison.I quickly hugged them

"I missed you guys"I told them Alpha and Omega are my only bestfriends they are both dragon slayers Alpha is a Shadow dragon slayer and Omega is a White dragon slayer,Fiona is a black cat and is Alpha's exceed, Leona is a white cat and is Omega's exceed,and Hannah is a red cat and is my exceed

"I heard you were training again Lusheee~~~"Hannah said then flew up to my head. I giggled. She never changed.

"Yeah I want to become more stronger"I said

"Don't worry we'll help you" Alpha said

"Then we can catch up"Omega said. Michelle nodded

I trained hard for the past three months. I took missions, then I was known as Shirokuro Megami. (Black and White Goddess in English).Then we made up a team called Doragonsureiya no yotsuko(Dragon slayer quadruplets in english)

After another three months we decided to go back.

END OF FLASHBACK

Now here I am walking back to the guild with Alpha, Omega Michelle, Hannah,Fiona and Leona. I was called Black and White Goddess because I wore a black and white gothic dress, my hair is black with white streaks ( just imagine it). I saw the guild and it was bigger than the last time I was here. I'm really trembling in the inside. I look at Michelle then nodded

"You can do it nee-chan" Michelle said. I nodded then I kick the door open (rude).

* * *

In the guild Master's POV

I felt a strong magic coming closer to the guild. I got out of my office then waited for that person to open the door. I look at Gajeel. He only is this person it's then the doors were kicked open. Everyone looked at the door. I look at Gajeel then he throwed metal spears towards the person.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Once I opened the door I was welcomed by metal spears coming towards me. I sucked the metal spears then look at the person who throwed it

"Is this how you welcome a guest? How rude" I asked

Gajeel's eyes widen," You're a girl?" He asked

"No shit Sherlock"I said right now the whole guild is looking at us.

"Hey! You're the one who kicked our guild doors open. You're the one rude"Natsu said coming towards me followed by team Natsu

"Well well well if it isn't the strongest Team, Team Natsu" I said sarcastically

"What do you want?"Lissana butted in

"None of your business, Little girl" Michelle said. I look at her then smiled. she smiled back.

"Who are you?" Erza asked

"Hey isn't that Shirokuro Megami" Levy said. The whole guilds eyes widen.

"So that means you're the Legendary Doragonsureiya no yotsuko that are known in the whole Kingdom of Fiore"Erza said

"Correction we're the Legendary Doragonsureiya no yotsuko the best team the world's ever known"Omega nodded.

"Where's your master?"I asked

"What do you want with our master"Mirajane said

"You must be The Demon. I didn't know you're just a waitress"I said

"Telling bad things about my sister isn't manly"Elfman said

"Shut up,this isn't you're fight"Alpha said

"Where is you're master?" I asked again

"What is it that you need" Master said coming out of the crowd

"I want to rejoin the guild, master"I said

5

4

3

2

1

"NANI!"they all said in unison

"What do you mean rejoin?" Natsu asked

"Don't tell me you forgot me already"I said

"Who are you?"Mirajane said in her Satan Soul transformation

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia and don't you forget it"I said going towards master to get my new stamp

"Where would you like it and what color Lucy?"master asked

"Gold please on my right arm"I , Alpha and, Omega along with their exceeds joined Fairy Tail black on her right arm,Omega white on her right arm,Michelle green on her right arm,and the exceed the same color as their owner in their back

"Thanks master"we all said in unison

"We'll go look for our own place to stay now master"I said

"Why don't you live in Fairy Hills then"Master suggested.I look at my nodded.

"Sure master thanks"I said

"Well I hope you have fun back here and don't you leave again"Master said going back to his office.

I laughed.**I'm finally back home** I thought.

"Nee-chan I'm thirsty"Michelle and Omega walk to the bar.

"Excuse me can we have four glasses of water please?"Michelle asked

"Sure"Mira said. Just then Team Natsu approached us

"Lucy I'm sorry I got jealous and I asked Natsu to kick you off the Team I'm so sorry"Lissana said

"Why should she forgive you? You kick her off the team and all of you called her weak"Omega said

"All of you don't deserve her forgiveness"Alpha added

"Guys stop it"I told them then I look at Lissana

"I'm still not sure if I will forgive you Lissana"I said

"I'm going to check our dorm and move our things you should stay here and meet them"I said then walk towards the guild doors

"But Lusheee~~"Hannah said

"No buts"I said nodded,then I walk out of the guild

* * *

Normal POV

Mira came out of the kitchen holdimg four glasses of water.

"Here you go"she said."Would you mind to introduce yourselves?"she asked

"I'm Alpha and this is my exceed Fiona"

"I'm Omega and this is my exceed Leona"

"I'm Michelle and this is my exceed Megan"

"Michelle as in Michelle Lobster?"Mira asked

"Yup" Michelle nodded

"And I am Hannnah I'm Lucy's exceed"

"What kind of dragon slayers are you?"Natsu now the whole guild were payong attention to them

"Alpha here is a Shadow Dragon Slayer, Omega is a White Dragon Slayer, Michelle is a Nature Dragon Slayer"Hannah explained

"Hey isn't that Sting and Rogue's powers too?"Gajeel asked

"You mean the ones who killed their dragons?"Michelle said

"Yup"Wendy said

"Yeah we have the same dragon slaying magic"Omega said,"Right Alpha".Alpha only nodded.

"What is Lucy's Dragon Slayer Magic?"Erza asked

"All of them"Hannah guilds' eyes widen

"All of them?"They asked

"Yup"Fiona said

"How did you learn Dragon Slayer Magic?"Natsu asked

"The Dragons taught us"Omega said

"Really you saw the dragons!"Wendy said

"Yup"Michelle said

"Where are the dragons?"Natsu asked

"Sorry we can't tell you"Alpha said smirking

"Why not?"Wendy asked

"Because you all have been bad"Alpha said standing up

"Fuck you tell us where our dragons are"Gajeel said

"If you desperately wanted to know ask Lucy"Omega said

"We'll talk to her tomorrow"Natsu said

"Pffft yeah good luck with that"Michelle said

"We're going home now surely Lucy is done moving our things"Alpha said walking towards the guild doors followed by Omega ,Michelle and the exceeds.

"We'll see you all tomorrow and Salamander fight us tomorrow noon you can bring your whole team if you want"Alpha said smirking then slam the guild doors open.

"Good luck"Omega said

"You'll need it"Michelle added and with that they dissapeared through the streets of Magnolia

* * *

A/N: I'm back sorry if I didn't updated sooner I hope this will be a sign of my apology thanks please be patient for the next chapter

**R&R**


	5. A new home

Hi Guys I'm back I just celebrated my birthday yesterday sorry if I didn't updated this last few days well on with the story

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL**

* * *

In Fairy Hills Normal POV

Michelle,Alpha,Omega and the exceeds finally arrived at Fairy found where they will be staying then were welcome by the smell of fish and stew.

"We're here Lucy"Alpha said

"Hi guys what do you think about our place"Lucy said coming out of the kitchen carrying a plate of fish the exceeds immediately fly to the table

"I like it nee-chan"Michelle said

"I gotta say Lucy-nee you did a good job"Omega said walking towards the table

"Wait till you see your rooms"Lucy said excitedly

"Can't wait"Alpha said sarcastically joining Omega and Michelle who were already starting to walked to the table then began to eat

"Um Lucy-nee we need to tell you something"Omega said nervously

"What is it?"Lucy asked

"Well we... I mean Alpha challenge Natsu to a fight tomorrow noon"Omega started

"And we told them about our powers and about the dragons"Michelle continued

"You did what?!"Lucy screamed

"Challenge Natsu to a fight and told the whole guild about our powers and the dragons"Alpha said

"We're sorry Lucy-nee"Omega nodded

"It's alright I was just suprised I really don't want to show them my powers yet"Lucy said finishing her food then standing up and picking up the finished plates

"Don't worry you can do it and you promised Igneel you'll beat up Natsu"Alpha said standing up

"I hope so"Lucy said

"By the way where's our room nee-chan?"Michelle asked

"End of the hall and it won't be a hassle finding your rooms your names are written on the doors"Lucy said placing the dishes to its places

"Well I'm going to check my room then go to bed I need my strength for tomorrows fight"Omega said standing up then walking out of the kitchen to find her ,Omega and the exceeds except Hannah followed

They immediately found their rooms then opened it they were suprise to see their rooms

Alpha and Fiona's room was all black,black sofa,black bed everything is black,Omega and Leona's room was all white and Michelle and Megan's room was all green with flowers on her wall

"Well do you like it?"Lucy asked

"Yes!"The girls said in unison

"I gotta hand it to you Lucy you got my style"Alpha said

"Thanks I'm glad you like let's get some sleep shall we we got a fight tomorrow"Lucy said retreating to her room

"Hai!"The girls said in unison while entering their room then falling to sleep

* * *

A/N Tada! well that's all I can write today sorry if it's short I'll try to make it longer next time

**R&R**


	6. The Fight

**Hi Guys I'm back sorry if I haven't updated in a while I got home from my camping and God it's for those who wanted to know the girls appearance and powers here it is:**

**Michelle-Has green curly hair and has side-swept bangs,she wears a green gothic is a Nature Dragon Slayer and nature depends on is very kind but can be in rage if her friends get hurt.**

**Megan-Is Michelle's green eared exceed,like her owner she can control is very nice and easy to get along wears a cute green dress.**

**Alpha-Has straight black hair and has curved bangs,she wears a black gothic is a Shadow is quiet,cocky in times and can easily get a fight with Lucy.**

**Fiona-Is Alpha's black eared exceed,like her owner she can control is quiet like her owner and somtimes shows her dark side when threaten but she's very nice when she's with her wears a cute black dress.**

**Omega-Has straight white hair and has curved bangs like her sister,she wears a white gothic is a White Dragon energetic and is also best friends with Lucy**

**Leona-Is Omega's white eared exceed,she can control light or holy is sweet and wears a cute white dress.**

**Lucy-In Her Black and White Goddess form:She wears a black and white gothic dress**

** -In Her Normal Form:She wears a gold gothic dress**

** -She is an Elemental Dragon Slayer and she collected all the gold zodiac keys**

**Due to the previous happenings in the story Lucy turned into a cold-hearted person but the old Lucy shows when she is with her friends**

**Hannah-Is Lucy's red eared exceed,she can control is very kind and is often Lucy's shoulder to cry is a good comforter and wears a gold dress**

**Well on with the story **

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWWWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

The Following Morning Lucy and Her Friends woke up,ate breakfast then walked to the guild

* * *

In the Guild Normal POV

The Team was greeted by a white haired barmaid

"Ohayo!"she greeted

"Ohayo"they greeted back

"Hey!Salamander who will join you lose?"Alpha asked

"We will not lose 'cause we're strong"Lissana said holding Natsu's arm. Natsu only nodded.

"Yeah yeah,now who will join you?"Alpha asked again

"Well there's me,Lissana,Erza,Gray,Juvia,Levy,Gajeel,Wendy,Romeo,Happy,Carla abd Panther Lily"Natsu said proudly."That means it's nine againts four"he added

"Natsu why didn't you count us in?"Happy asked

"Yeah what are we chopped liver"Hannah said

"Oh! I forgot the exceeds count so that means its twelve against eight"Natsu said

"Twelve against eight?It's not fair"Master said from the counter

"It's fine can handle it"Lucy said."Now let's get this over and done with"she added

"Yeah,we're gonna take a mission after this so that we don't die in boredom"Alpha said

"Yosh!Let's go"Natsu said running out the guilds back door followed by his team and the whole guild

Outside the guild,the guild members started placing whole guild voted that team Natsu will win only Master voted that team Lucy will win

Lucy saw the results then smirked.

"Start!"Mira yelled

"Take Over Animal Soul:Bird"Lissana said then flew to the sky

"Requip:Black Wing Armor"Erza said then run straight to Alpha

"Wrong move Titania"Alpha said."Shadow Dragon's Roar!"She yelled

Erza was hit by the attack but not severely damaged

"Water Lock!"Juvia yelled attacking was trap in the Water Lock but the attack slowly dissapeared

"How did Juvia's Water Lock dissapeared?"Juvia asked

"Simple I used the plants surrounding this area to suck the water"Michelle whole guilds mouth formed an "o" shape('o').

"Now my turn Breath of Nature"Michelle said just then thick and long vines attacked Juvia

"Ahhh!"Juvia immediately run by her side.

"You're gonna pay for hurting her Ice Make:Ice Hammer"Gray yelled then run towards Michelle but was blocked by Omega

"White Dragon's Roar!"Omega yelled hitting both Gray and Juvia at the same time knocking them both unconcious

"Gray and Juvia are out!"Mira yelled

Lissana saw the whole thing and was gonna attack Omega when Leona appeared

"If you want to hurt Omega you got to get over me"Leona said

"If you will stand in my way in helping my friends then I have no choice"Lissana said preparing to attack smirked

"Light Blast"Leona yelled hitting Lissana and knocking her unconcious

"Lissana is out!"Mira guild was shock seeing an exceed perform magic

"What never seen an exceed perform magic"Leona said

"Well you haven't seen anything yet"Fiona said coming to her sister's side

Meanwhile Wendy notice tha Lucy didn't move a single inch she told it to Romeo and Levy who were standing beside looked at Lucy and notice she's whispering something

"Sleep Tight"a voice said

"Did you hear that?"Romeo Levy and Wendy nodded,suddenly they felt sleepy and everything went black

Erza saw that they collapse and immediately run towards them

"Romeo,Wendy,Levy"Erza said shaking them

"They're asleep"Master said

"Levy,Wendy and Romeo are out"Mira said

"Care to knock someone out bunny-girl?"Gajeel asked

"I already knock three people out using Dream Knock"Lucy said."But if you really want me to knock someone out then fine"she added

"Hannah take care of Happy,Megan take care of Carla,Fiona take care of Panther Lily"Lucy said."I'll take care of the rest"Lucy said ushering Gajeel to attack

"Iron Dragon's Roar"Gajeel attack was straight to Lucy but she didn't move,just then there was an explosion when it was gone Lucy was standing there her hand in front of her

"How did you"Gajeel started but was cut-off because he can't move,suddenly he did a backflip and was thrown to the guild door knocking him unconcious

"Gajeel is out"Mira said

"What kind of magic is that?"Erza asked

"Blood Bending"Alpha said

"Now it's your turn Titania"Lucy said

Erza requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor then attacked Lucy.

Meanwhile Hannah defeated Happy with Elemental Blast,Megan beat Carla with Nature's Call and Fiona defeated Panther Lily with Knuckle Shadow

"Happy,Carla and Panther Lily are out"Mira yelled

With Lucy:

Lucy dodge Erza's attack and hit her from behind so hard she went flying to the stone pillars,when Erza stood up she receive numerous punches from Lucy causing her to lose conciousness

"Erza is out"Mira was surprised knowing that Titania was beaten because of punches.'_Lucy must be stron_g'They thought

"Now it's your turn Salamander"Lucy said

Several minutes later the two kept throwing kicks and punches to each other

"Let's get this over with Fire Blade"Lucy said hitting Natsu square in the chest

"Natsu is out the winner us Team Lucy"Mira whole guild was in shock that they can't move

"Don't worry about the damage I can fix it Time Ark"Lucy said then all the damage was repared after that she heal the whole Team Natsu

"Well see you all tomorrow"Lucy said waving goodbye walking down the now dark streets of Magnolia

"I told you we will"Alpha said

"And that's only Lucy-nee's half power"Omega said

"It's getting dark we'll go now"Michelle walking out of the guild followed by her friends

Unaware of what Makarov has in plan

* * *

**Tada that was tiring I actually typed this three times 'cause my sister will accidentally delete it or my brother will borrow my Ipad and close what I'm typing But thank God I'm finish and for those who want to see their costumes PM me**

**Please R&R**


	7. The Mission

**I'm back thank you for the reviews please enjoy it :) Also Lucy is still in her black and white goddess form**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

Normal POV:

The following day after the fight Team Natsu regain conciousness

"I can't believe I lost"Erza said shaking violently

"I...it's alright Erza we lost too"Natsu said then Erza cooled off

"I guess it's alright to lose once in a while"Erza said."But you know Lucy gotten strong"She nodded.

"We're sorry"Levy said."We didn't fought"she and Wendy nodded

"It's alright a spell was cast on you three"Erza said

"What kind of spell?"Wendy asked

"Dream Knock,Lucy casted it"Natsu said rubbing his chest

"Oh Lucy-san is strong"Romeo others nodded

"Can we go out now it's boring here and it's even more boring when Flame Brain's talking"Gray said

"What did you say Ice Princess?"Natsu said back then started a name calling fight but was stopped by Erza

"Do I here fighting?"Erza asked

"No mam"they both said

"I think we can go out now"Lissana said

"Then what are we waiting for"Natsu said running outside the infirmary followed by the team

"Hey Mira"Natsu said barmaid smiled and greeted then Doragonsureiya no yotsuko arrive.

"Ohayo!"they said in unison except Lucy

"Lucy fight me again"Natsu exclaimed

"Pfft yeah fight me again after our mission"Lucy said putting her hands on her hips

"You're going on a mission?"Wendy asked

"We just said it didn't we"Alpha said

"Good thing you're all here"Master said."Hurry up and fix yourselves we're going somewhere"he added

After 1 Hour

"Is everyone here?"Master asked

"Hai!"they exclaimed

"We're traveling by foot because of a request"Master said glaring at Natsu . Everyone groaned

"Let's go"Master said

While walking they walk by Strawberry Street then Lucy walked by the river bank(I don't know what it's called)

"Don't do it nee-san"Michelle said whole guild was now looking

"This is not an answer to your problems"Alpha joined in

"Please don't jump Lucy-nee"Omega joined the whole guild laughed

"Ha ha ha very funny"Lucy said jumping down the river bank."If I ever want to die I'll pick a place lonely and dark to match my feelings"she said the whole guild stopped laughing

"We're sorry"they said

"Can we just teleport there"Hannah whined

"Now that you mention it who knows how to teleport?"Master asked

"Lucy knows"Fiona and Leona said then the whole guild looked at Lucy

"Fine where are we going?"Lucy asked

"Magic Council"Master said the guilds eyes widen

"Did we done something wrong?"Erza asked

"No"Master answered"Now let's go"he added irritately then looked at Lucy,she nodded

"I open Gate to the Magic Council"Lucy chanted then there in front of her appeared the way to the Magic Council.

* * *

In the Magic Council

Every legal guild was there,when they arrived they were greeted by an insult from none other than one of Sabertooth's dragon slayer Sting Eucliffe

"Hey it's the weak faries"He legal guild laugh

"Hey isn't that Shirokuro Megami?"Minerva said at the sound of the name Shirokuro Megami everyone stopped laughing

"Maybe they drugged her"one said,then rumors started around

"Or maybe she willingly join because the other guilds here are nothing but people with powers who think they are the strongest people on earth"Lucy said sarcastically

"No fighting please"one of the council said."Fairy Tail please take your seats"he Tail followed

"You might be wandering why you're all here"another council member nodded

"You're here because of Acnologia, I'm sure you've already heard of him,he is the reason of the destruction of Tenrou Island years ago,we called all of you here because he is planning on ruling Earth Land along with Edolas,The Fairy Realm,The Celestial World,The World if Exceed,The Dragon Realm and many more worlds,so the whole council is planning of bringing the remaining 11 dragon slayers to defeat the twelfth dragon slayer who is Acnologia"he said,"for those who wandering about the Twelve Dragon Slayer Prophecy may I call on Shirokuro Megami to explain it"He added

"Why me?"Lucy asked

"Because you know the prophecy and you're heir to the throne of the Queen of the Worlds and The Queen of the Dragons"a council member said

"Fine"Lucy said then walk to the platform.

"The Twelve Dragon Slayer Prophecy is about twelve dragon slayers one is said to turn against good and embrace evil,one is an Elemental Dragon Slayer that has a very kind heart who will turn into a cold-hearted person,a Sky Dragon Slayer,an Iron Dragon Slayer,a Fire Dragon Slayer,a Shadow Dragon Slayer,a White Dragon Slayer,a Poison Dragon Slayer,a Lightning Dragon Slayer,a Nature Dragon Slayer,another White Dragon Slayer and Shadow Dragon Slayer,who are accompanied by exceeds except one of them who's accompanied by a snake who can transform into a human and another one who prefers to work alone."Lucy stated everybody was dumbfounded."I'm sure you already know who you are or do I need to call you?"She answered

"Since nobody answered then I have no choice to call them"Lucy said

"Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Laxus Dreyar, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, Michelle Heartfilia, Alpha Heartfilia, Omega Heartfilia and the currently prisoned Cobra"Lucy announced the called person walk to the platform including Cobra who was currently free

"Oh I almost forgot Kinana"Lucy said

"But I'm not a Dragon Slayer -kina" Kinana said

"I'll explain later"Lucy said

"I think we're all cleared about what you need to do meet us all here tomorrow by noon then we'll start you're training the faith of the worlds is now on you're hands pack all the needed things then meet us here the rest of you you're missions will be sent to you on the right time you are all dismissed" The Chairman of the Council said

The guild members went back to their guilds along with the 10 dragon slayers. Cobra stayed in the Magic Council as ordered

* * *

**That's that's all for now sorry for the crappy ending also Alpha,Omega and Michelle have Lucy's last name because they're like sisters.**

**PLEASE R&R**


	8. The Talk

**Hi I'm back sorry for the late update I have a problem with my Internet connection well enjoy**

* * *

When they arrived at the guild Lucy and her team where bombarded with question

"You're the heir to the Queen of the Worlds?!"Erza said/yelled

"Yup"Hannah answered

"Wait they said you were the Queen of the Dragons where are the dragons Lucy-san?"Wendy asked

"She can't tell you"Omega said

"Why don't you let her talk"Natsu said

"Why would we? Are you worth it to hear her own opinion"Michelle stated

"Yes"Erza answered

"Oh really now"Alpha said

"How amusing tell me now how are you worth it you didn't even listen to her years ago you shun her like some piece of crap"Hannah said emitting a dark aura

"Enough"Lucy said."I'm going home"she added then walked to Hannah and whispered something for a minute she blush then nodded

"See you tomorrow"Lucy said in a plain casual tone while walking out."You better come home safely"She added."Or else"she said

"Don't worry nee-san we will"Michelle said with that Lucy disappeared through the streets

"Where are the Dragons please we need to know"Wendy begged

"If you really want to know visit us later you to Kinana-san"Hannah said

"What!"Alpha,Omega,Michelle,Fiona,Megan and Leona yelled

"There is no way we're letting those fairies inside our home"Alpha yelled the other girls nodded

"You're a fairy"Hannah said Alpha and the other girls blush from embarrasment

"Pffft yeah the only reason we're here because Lucy force us to join"Alpha argued

"Alpha-nee there's no point in arguing with Hannah"Michelle said

"Fine I'm going home"Alpha said then stormed out of the guild

"I'll follow her and make sure she doesn't kill anyone"Fiona said flying out side with Leona

"We'll follow to come on Michelle come on Megan"Omega said waving at Hannah

"I think it's better that we don't visit"Wendy said afraid of seeing an engraged Alpha destroying the whole town

"Nonsense don't worry about her trust me she'll be more engraged when you two don't visit and she won't destroy the whole town she'll be dead to Lucy if she did"Hannah explained

"How did you know what I was thinking?"Wendy said surprised

"Secret"Hannah said handing her a piece of paper

"That's our dorm room number we'll see you later then"Hannah said walking out of the guild. The two girls nodded

* * *

Later that day

Wendy,Carla and Kinana arrived infront of Lucy's dorm room

*Knock Knock*

"Who is it?"said a small voice that must be owned by Megan

"It's Wendy,Carla and Kinana"They said in unison

"Come in"Megan followed what they were told when they entered they greeted by Megan sitting in the couch reading they entered Megan put what she was reading then greeted them

"Hi guys they are waiting for you in the kitchen"Megan said

"Wow! your place is beautiful"Wendy said following Megan to the they arrived at the kitchen Omega,Michelle,Alpha and the other exceed were there

"Thank you Wendy-san"Omega said

"Your welcome"Wendy said smiling

"Come eat with us"Michelle said

"Thank you for your kindness-kina"Kinana said taking a seat followed by Wendy and Carla

"Wendy I'm sorry for being mean a while ago"Alpha apologized bowing her head

"It's alright Alpha-san by the way where is Lucy"Wendy asked

"She's in the kitchen cooking dinner"Michelle said smiling

"Don't worry she'll be done soon"Omega said reassuring them

"Dinner is ready"Lucy said coming out carrying a plate for fish,a bowl of vegetable,rice and ramen

"Good evening Wendy,Kinana,Carla"Lucy said smiling which surprised them

"Lucy-san you're in your normal form"Wendy nodded.

"I am always in my normal form when I am inside our dorm"Lucy said placing the food in the table

"You look beautiful Lucy you should always be in your normal form"Carla said. Lucy only smiled at that

"Wendy I know you want to know about your dragon Grandeeney am I correct?"Lucy asked taking a spoonful of nodded

"Don't worry Wendy Grandeeney is fine along with the other dragons,their alive but they are not here in Earth were asked to come back because their Queen died which is my mother Layla Heartfilia The Queen of the Dragons as well as The Queen of the Worlds. So now I'm the current ruler of the Dragon Realm and the heir to the throne of The Queen of the Worlds"Lucy explained

"But why did you called me when we were in the Magic Council-kina?"Kinana asked

"You can't remember who you were before because when the curse is lifted it took all the memories you had when you were Cuberos, but if you want I can make you remember who you were"Lucy said. Kinana thought about it for a minute then finally made a decision

"I want to know who I was so can you please bring back my memories-kina"Kinana said

"Okay"Lucy said smiling walking to 's hands glowed white then Kinana fainted for a while before regaining conciousness

"I remembered everything now how I became Cuberos,how I became Cobra's pet,and how I turned back thank you so much Lucy-kina"Kinana said hugging Lucy

"Your Welcome Kinana but can you keep it a secret to everyone in the guild and can everything that happened here stay as a secret between us?"Lucy asked

"Sure Lucy-san but in one condition"Wendy said grinning widely

"What is it?"Lucy asked

"Can I call all of you Onee-san?"Wendy said and the other were shocked

"It's fine with me,how about you guys?"Lucy asked the other girls nodded

"Thank you thank you"Wendy said jumping

"Well its time for you two to go home its getting dark we'll see you in the guild tomorrow"Lucy said gesturing the door

"You're right Lucy-san we better get going take care-kina"Kinana said walking to the doors

"I'm going too bye Onee-san"Wendy said running outside followed by Carla

"Bye you two take care"The girls said in unison before washing the dishes then going to bed

* * *

**Woohoo i'm done thank you for all the reviews and flames it means a lot please keep on reading **

**PLEASE R&R**


End file.
